


Apart

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: The 2020 season means more time apart. It also means more video calls.
Relationships: Max Verstappen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Apart

Excited as the video call connects she smiles as she’s greeted by Max looking hot and sweaty. It’s been weeks since they’ve been together properly, the new schedule punishing and keeping them apart. He smiles dirtily at her, “Evening beautiful. We don’t have long before I have interviews. Ready?” As she nods hastily he laughs, “Always keen. Remove the robe.” Seductively she peels it down to reveal her bare skin, loving the gasp he makes. She watches as he rakes her eyes over her naked body, loving the fact she can see him harden. 

He smiles as he says, “Finger yourself hard for me babe” Complying she slides her fingers inside, listening as he continues, “Imagine it's my finger. Imagine I’m right beside you now.” She’s frantic in her movements, desperate. Not taking her eyes off him she feels her heart beat quicker.

“While you lay there imagine I’m grabbing your ass, putting my dick inside you.” As she moans Max knows she is getting close, “I'm fucking you while you're laying on your front now I'm holding on to your legs for support, I'm thrusting hard. Keep fingering yourself babe.”

Moaning loudly now she continues sliding her fingers inside herself, Max’s words spurring her on to find her release. “I’m reaching around and now I'm grabbing your tits. Still fucking you hard. I'm playing with your nipples now.” With her other hand she copies what he is saying, twisting and pulling on her hard nipples. Each action fuelling her desire.

“I'm kissing you around your neck, pulling your head back with your hair. I'm really fucking you hard now babe” He knows how she likes his rough, knows how the thought of him ruining her will send her other the edge. She’s shaking now, a sign she’s not far off exploding.

“I'm going so deep inside you now, you are so wet. My cock is easily thrusting in and out because of wet you are. I tell you to get on all fours, I'm now fucking you from behind in a different position. I slap your ass, tell you your my bad girl, you're all mine.”

Watching her gasp loudly, Max knows this is where he will finish her off. He can see how excited she is and knows this is it. “As I'm still fucking you I reach under and tickle your clit to give you even more sensation. You feel so sensitive now. I really want you to come for me babe, come hard all over your hand. Pretend it's my hand I’m using on you. ” He watches as she throws her head back and screams his name as she comes. 

Giving her a minute to calm down he takes the time to watch her, cheeks flushed looking undone. When she finally becomes coherent, she smiles at him, whispering, “I can’t wait to have you do that to me instead.” He smiles back, “Three days babe, then I’m going to fuck you so hard to make it up to you.”


End file.
